


Be Careful What You Wish For

by AmalgamousPr1me



Series: Some stories don't have beginnings [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: All characters Are G1 unless told otherwise, F/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmalgamousPr1me/pseuds/AmalgamousPr1me
Summary: Alexander's life has not gone the way he would have liked and he wants change. One day change falls at his feet. Giant robot aliens, They're at war with each other, and a promise that will change the way of life.
Relationships: Elita One/Optimus Prime
Series: Some stories don't have beginnings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678000
Comments: 34
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer* I do not own the Transformers or any related media, I am just making this for fun.

Day by day nothing seems to change but pretty soon everything changes. I let out a long sigh, I just wish it would change a little faster. So far, my life has not gone in any way I thought it would, sixteen and expelled from high school for “violent behavior” I mean what else would you do if you saw some dude pin some girl against the lockers, but what I didn’t know that it was a joke for social media and so yeah, I decked the guy, broke his nose and he even lost a tooth when his face bounced off the floor. I guess that being expelled was not the worst thing to happen along with his medical bill. I read the next quote, be careful what you wish for. This is what I do now, read weird quotes on my computer.  
“Alexander, you better be ready!” my mom shouts.  
“Coming Ma!” I yell back. Well I guess today is different with the job interview. I tighten my tie and hurry down the stairs. This is the fifth time my mom has tried to have me get a job, but I keep getting turned down because each employer thinks I don’t match their “working environment”. Sure, let’s go with that.  
“Isn’t this exciting!” mom says happily. I give her a sideways look.  
“What?” she says innocently.  
“Just… don’t get your hopes up mom.”  
“Oh, come on, you know what, I’ve got a good feeling about today.” She says and pokes me in the shoulder.  
“Sure mom.” I say dryly. That’s mom for you, she is even wearing the shirt I made her with a funny quote on it I found on my great internet voyages, it even describes her perfectly, a mother's love is unconditional but her temper is another subject.  
“We’re here!” mom announces. I look up.  
“A Chick-fil-A?”  
“It’s gonna be great.”  
“What’s so great about fast food”  
“Uh, everything!” I roll my eyes and get out of the car  
“You can go home mom.”  
“Are you sure honey?”  
“Yeah”  
“Well then, good luck… and I love you!”  
“Thanks mom, I love you to.” I close the door and walk up to the entrance where it looks like the manager is already waiting. One of my “talents” is that I can usually get a good read on people just by getting a good scan of them. The manager for example here seems like a decent guy. He looks to be healthy but would not decline some girl scout cookies. His face is soft, but he holds himself high, so by this I can tell his number one rule is the golden rule and looks to be retired and took this job for fun and the additional income. I can work with this.  
“Hello young man you must be my interviewee for today.” Interviewee, big word, educated, probably was some lawyer or banker.  
“Yes sir, my name is Alexander Goldston and you must be the manager, mister…”  
“Name’s Thomas Crane and yes I am the manager.”  
“Pleasure to meet you Mister Crane.”  
“You as well Mister Goldston… shall we take this to my office?” I nod in agreement and follow, so far so good, the first interaction is when people draw up the most conclusions and opinions about the other, which can affect the rest of the relationship. Now for “judgment” as I like to call it.  
“I have gone over your resume and I have a few questions…” let the judgment begin. “It says you did not finish High School due to expulsion; can you explain that to me?”  
“I was expelled for uh… violent behavior.” I lower my head and draw in my shoulders to look meek.  
“Tell me what happened exactly.”  
“So, I was going to my next class and I saw this guy pin this girl against the lockers and so I took the initiative and uh… well disabled what I thought was a threat…”  
“What you, thought was a threat?”  
“Yeah… so what I did not know was that they were doing a prank for social media.”  
“Oh, were you charged with anything?  
“They tried to sue me, but it was never really tried because of the misunderstanding but I still payed for the medical bills.”  
“Well I think I know all I need to know; we’ll be in contact Mr. Goldston.” Judgment has been passed.  
“Oh, um… Thank you Mr. Crane, I look forward to getting your call.” Never gonna happen, I shake his hand and leave the restaurant. When I leave, I check my phone and I have like 50 texts from my mom all ranging from how’s it going to do you need a ride. I stuff my phone in my pocket and start the five mile walk home. My mom’s range for a place of work is very small, each place is within the same block and I found a route through an undeveloped piece of land that cuts to my neighborhood. The long walk helps me clear my head, good thing I brought my headphones.  
==========================  
Mom has texted me nonstop, I would respond but I’m still too angry. I look up to the sky and see a jet, I stop and take off my headphones. That was my plan, to become a pilot. I grip my phone and fight off the tears that are growing in my eyes. One slip, one little misunderstanding and now it’s all dust to the wind. Hey, wait where is its friend, all jets fly in at least groups of two in case something happens.  
Why is there dirt in my mouth, wait… why am I face down on the ground, why are my ears ringing? How… what happened? I need to roll over, why is it so hard? Oh, look there’s the sky, and a… purple jet? HOLY CRAP that thing has to be no more than twenty feet above me, I can feel the heat from its thrusters. The Purple jet is gone before the heat even starts to hurt. Suddenly I have tons of strength, probably from adrenaline, and I just start running. I look back to the sky, The Purple jet is on the first jet’s heels. Wait, am I witnessing a… DOG FIGHT! The Purple on starts shooting… LASERS! Man, I must have hit my head, they are too far up for me to actually hear anything but glowing, purple, bolts are coming out of one and hitting the other.  
BOOM  
The first jet thrusters burst into flames and gravity takes hold of the metal body and brings it to the ground. In my spectating of the event unfolding before me I forgot to do one very important thing, run. You know while running from a metal hull hurtling towards the earth, it really gives you time to really reflect on life and in all honesty, I only have one regret and that would be not have going to the gym more often. I look up to my metal casket falling to meet me and human instinct takes full control of me, I fall to the fetal position and squeeze my eyes shut.  
The sound of metal crushing and bending is not pleasant. I feel the impact around me then it jumps in front of me. I open one eye then the other, I’m not dead? I not dead. I’m not dead! I whip my head up to the crumpled metal mess in front of me. No one would believe that this horrendous sight before me was once an elegant fighter jet… that was pink and red? Am I in some kind of oddly colored war zone, I look back at the other jet, yep purple and this one is pink, I feel my heart skip a beat as I whip back to watch the Purple one rocketing towards me. Is he coming to make sure there’s nothing left, or that’s there are no witnesses? The purple jet begins to slow over the field as if it was landing. Then the jet just starts to fold! This cannot be real; the jet continues to fold until two large metal feet plant themselves into the dirt and then the jet just stands up. HOLY CRAP IT’S A ROBOT, a humanoid robot, WITH WINGS!  
A small chuckle fills the air and I look around to find its source. Wait, my eyes widen in shock and realization, did that come… from the ROBOT!  
“Oh, how the mighty have fallen,” It’s really talking! “I must admit I expected more from the great Elita-One.” The robot eyes flash red brightly, and its voice, it sounds like a girl! The robot walks proudly towards me and the wrecked jet like a proud hunter walking to meet its freshly killed prey.  
“But I will give credit where credit is due, you have managed to avoid me for this long but alas, I am a seeker so all you have achieved is prolonging your pitiful life, now I will have your spark!” The purple robot cocks its hand back to jab the wrecked jet.  
“WAIT!” The purple robot freezes and its burning red eyes shift to look at me. Did I say that, why… why would I do that? I just gained the attention of the big scary purple robot. Millions of thoughts rush through my head, RUN, HIDE, I’M AN IDIOT, WHY ME THIS IS NOT MY FIGHT!  
“What do you want human, this does not concern you, leave now and I may consider sparing you and your pathetic life.” Every fiber of my being yells the same thing, “RUN!” Amongst the noise I hear a small calm and stern voice say something I never expected. “Stay.” I know this voice, it’s the one that tells me to protect people, the one who lets me read people, the one that tells me I can love.  
“What…” I swallow nervously “What are you?” What am I doing, what kind of question is that and what is the purpose of me even stalling?  
The robot’s eyes narrow dangerously. Whelp I’m dead.  
“I am…” an evil grin spreads across it’s… hers, whatever it is face, is it a face? I’m getting distracted. “your destroyer.” Right that’s what happening  
“I will not soil my servos with your organic filth but my null ray” The sound of machinery powering up adding to her dominance draws my attention to a large cannon on her arm which I can only assume is this “null ray” thing “will vaporize you.” It… (you know what I’ll go with she) she finishes. Man, she is a sucker for dramatic pauses. Wait, why am I getting so distracted, surely the giant purple robot about to kill me should have my undivided attention, but she doesn’t, as if I know something, she doesn’t. But what could it possibly be that would cause me not to be… worried? Now don’t get me wrong I am plenty scared but somehow, I know I’m going to be ok.  
“Human, your destruction.” She says impatiently. Oops, zoned off again.  
“Uh, shouldn’t I at least know the name of my… destroyer?” Please don’t let me be wrong. She raises an eyebrow (are they eyebrows? No wait, stay on track here.)  
“Fine human I will grant you this last wish…” Wait, a wish… um is it too late to change it? “I am, Slipstream.” Slip…stream? Isn’t that a physics thing?  
“Now… die!” She lifts her arm bringing the canon attached to it and sets it level with my face. Down the barrel of the canon I can see a purple laser charging up to meet me. The sight before me forces one last whispered plea from my lips.  
“Please… Please don’t let me be wrong.” As if an answer to my quiet prayer, a large metal hand shoots out of the wrecked jet behind me and grabs the barrel of the canon pointed at my face and crushes the barrel causing the cannon to backfire in Slipstream’s face stunning the large robot and causing her to cry out. As Slipstream stumbles back, I whip around to see the wrecked jet to stand up from its crash site. When the jet stands tall its eyes shine a fierce blue then its gaze falls upon me where it then swiftly picks me from the ground.  
“WOAH!” I let out at the sudden movement and rise in elevation.  
“Quiet human…” the robot says softly, flattening its hand so I can sit on it. “I will protect you.” This robot sounds like a girl to, so I guess I’m going with she as well with this one.  
“Why you…” Slipstream growls angrily. “GLITCH!” The robot carrying me hand tenses under me in reaction to what I assume was an insult. Slipstream also notices her reaction.  
“Oh, have I struck a sensor relay?” she says smugly. Then almost to fast for me to see the robot protecting me whips out a gun from seemingly nowhere and fires three times each bolt hitting Slipstream in various parts of her body. Slipstream’s face goes from smug to shocked, then her red eyes flicker off and her body crashes down to the ground.  
“Is… is she dead?” I stuttered.  
“No, just disabled.” My protector states. Her voice startles me, its not that it is scary but the authority of her voice while at the same time being full of compassion. Slipstream’s voice on the other hand was prideful and full of hate.  
“What did you do to her?” I ask my mysterious protector.  
“I destroyed her energon detectors and damaged several sensor relays causing her processor to overload and crash. She is now in a full system reboot; this will take some time. Now we must take our leave.  
“Oh, uh, ok… WAIT WHAT?” As if I hadn’t almost died enough today, I’m thrown straight into the air.  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” It may not have been the manliest noise but being thrown fifty feet in the air would make any one scream like a little girl. Under me I hear the robot fold itself into a jet and then she catches me in the cockpit of the jet before I even begin to fall.  
“Is something wrong?” the robot jet asks, seemingly oblivious to the fact that I almost died.  
“Other than the fact I just witnessed a dog fight then the two jets turned out to be giant girl robots and one just tried to kill me and the other threw me fifty feet in the air! I’m good.” Why am I breathing so hard?  
“You appear to be in what you humans call, shock.” The jet replies.  
“Whaaa… I’m naw…”  
Darkness.

Authors Note  
Thanks for reading. If you didn’t read the tags this is my first fanfic and really my first big creative story ever, so I apologize if it’s not the best but please leave a review. Also, in the tags it says all characters are G1 unless told otherwise. Slipstream is just your standard F-15 from like the G1 Starscream. Elita-One on the other hand is the based of the Power of the Primes, toy. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, are you okay?”  
“Hhn… Mom? I just had the weirdest dream.”  
“I am not Mom… What is a dream?  
“Wha?” The weird response takes me out of the grogginess of just waking up.  
“WHERE AM I!” Panic riddles my body when I come to in a place I do not know, and I begin to thrash .  
“Calm down human, You are safe!” A voice commands.   
“What… Who are you…”? I look around to find the source of the voice and find that I am in the cockpit of a jet! “Where are you?”  
“Try to remember human… remember the “jets that turned into robots” as you phrased it” The voice suggests.  
“The jets that turned into rob…”? Then it all just clicks, The big purple robot, Slipstream tried to kill me and this one saved me. I don’t even know her name, or what she is for that matter. I should also say thanks.  
“Um…” I scratch the back of my head. “So uh, thanks for saving me back there.” Wow, that was awkward.  
“There is no reason to thank me human, if anything we are even now.” The voice coming from the jet replies.  
“Why do you think that?” I ask   
“Well if you hadn’t stalled Slipstream, I would have died.”   
“Oh, uh… I forgot about that.” I say quietly.  
“But if we are exchanging gratitude, then I thank you for stalling Slipstream. But why did you do that? If I hadn’t recovered when I did… you would have been killed.  
“Don’t remind me…” I say “But in all honesty, I have no idea why I did it. All I could say about it is that I just knew it was right… If that makes. Man, the giant robot jet is gonna think I’m crazy.   
“hmm…” the jet hums. “It would seem that I have a little luck on my side right now.”  
“Mabey. I reply feeling the conversation dying out. I look out the of the canopy at the sight of the world flying by as I soar high above it. A wave of emotion hits me at the realization, I'm flying!  
“Human, optical units are lubricating.” It takes me a few moments to understand what she means, but when a tear hits my hand rested on my lap, I realize that she means I am crying.  
“Oh, this is called crying.” I inform her.  
“Is that a normal effect of crying?” I wipe my eyes,  
“These are called tears and yes they are normal.”  
“You humans are a fascinating species.” The jet states. This statement also gets me thinking,  
“Who are you and…” I gesture around me. “What are you?”  
“I was wondering when you were going to ask human…” she answers joyfully. “My name is Elita-One, and I am a Cybertronian from the distant planet, Cybertron.” Cybertron? Distant planet?  
“YOU”RE AN ALIEN!” I roar. The jet jerks.  
“Please human, don’t startle me like that!” Oops, scared the giant robot,  
“S-sorry. You just told me a lot information and it’s just a lot for me to uh, processes.” I stutter.  
“I see… and Yes to the human perspective, I am an alien but remember in my perspective you are the alien on the alien planet.” Says Elite-One… no that’s right.  
“Wait what was your… name again?” Oh, man she is gonna think I'm a jerk.   
“I have already told my name, have you forgotten already? Are your human memory banks really that unreliable?” She says with a hint of humor in her voice.   
“I’m sorry, ok and… are you making fun of me?” Am I being mad fun if by a giant robot alien?   
“Maybe a little, My name is Elita-One… and what is yours human? Elita-One asks.   
“Alexander Goldston.” I answer   
“Well it is pleasure meet you, Alexander Goldston.”  
“You as well Elita-One.” I smile. Then I feel Elita-One begin to descend.  
“I have found a suitable hiding place for the time being.” Elita-One states.  
“From Slipstream?” I ask.  
“Yes. While we got a head start, she is much faster than I am and once she is reawakened from the reboot, she will no doubt pursue and catch us should we stay air born.” She says in a very serious tone, all of the previous humor in her voice gone. I look out of the canopy at Elita-One’s landing space. A small clearing in the forest below seems to be her destination, The forest is dense, so we won’t be seen, if the trees are tall enough for Elita-One.  
“Are you sure Slipstream won’t be able to find us?” I ask.  
“Yes, remember when I told you that I destroyed her energon detectors…” I nod. “That sensor gives her the ability to detect fellow Cybertronians.”   
“How?” I ask confused.  
“Hold that thought. Elita-One says. I rase an eyebrow, but before I can ask Elita-One opens the canopy letting in a tidal wave of air hits me then she performs a barrel roll but stops when we are upside down and gravity takes hold my flightless body.  
“NOT AGAINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!” I scream. Elita-One begins folding and quickly lands on ground and I land softly in her hands. “STOP… Doing that!” I say, my body still shaking with adrenaline.  
“Doing what, exactly?” Elita-One questions. What do you mean what?  
“Stop throwing me in the air, it’s terrifying!” I scream up at Elita-One.  
“I believe “dropped” you, not throw you.” She says innocently but a small smirk is growing on her face betrays her.  
“Well you threw me when we diched Slipstream!” I throw my hands up in the air. Then the humor from Elita-One’s face disappears and her hand becomes tense. Elita-One hurriedly runs past the tree line and hides in the shadows to begin scanning the skies. “Slipstream?” I whisper.  
“No, two jets… Most likely Cybertronian, they are not behaving like human aircraft, their movements are too erratic. Just as Elita-One finishes to jets fly past just feet above the trees, one a lavender color and the other, a dark blue, shoot past into the horizon.   
“Who was that… and why are you guys so weirdly colored?” I question.  
“That was Hotlink and Bitstream and they are teammates of Slipstream and…” She squints in confusion in consideration at my last question. “What do you mean?”  
“Well those two are blue and purple, and Slipstream is also purple, and you are pink!”  
“Well these are the colors we were forged with… and well they just stay with us when we take new forms.” Elita-One explains.   
“Do they have energy detectors?”  
“Energon.” Elita-One corrects.  
“Do they have Energon detectors?” I ask again.  
“I do not think so, if they had we would have known by now.” I guess that makes sense. Elita-One continues to scan the horizon from our hiding place in shadows of the trees.   
“What is… energon?” Elita-One looks to me then scans the sky one last time before looking deep into the forest as she seems to be deciding something.  
“I guess it is time you learned a little bit about me, and others like me.” she sets me down on the ground so she can navigate the tightly packed trees while keeping low to stay under the branches. “As I said before, I am a Cybertronian from the distance planet Cybertron or as you bluntly put it, an alien. Does this sound familiar?  
“Yea it sounds familiar.” I reply.   
“Cybertron is millions of lightyears away from this planet of yours, they are so far apart that each planet cannot even see the other in the clearest of night skies.”   
“Whoa.” I whisper in awe.   
“Wait how did you get here then? If your planet is far away then, it should be impossible!” Then again, I thought giant robot aliens where impossible just yesterday.   
“Yes, while it does seem like an unlikely feat, I assure you it is quite possible.”   
“WHAT H-HOW?” Note to self, take everything you thought you knew and throw it out the window.  
“There are many ways to traverse the long distances of space, little human. I merely used a means of traveling space instantly with a device called a Space Bridge.  
“Y-you… TELEPORTED!” See note to self.   
“Yes, to put it bluntly.” Elita-one nods. “You know a bad habit of being blunt Alexander Goldston.”  
“Um just Alexander.” Elita-One cocks her head.  
“But you told me your name was Alexander Goldston, is it not?” Um… how to explain last names to the giant alien robot.   
“uh… well yeah that is my name but… Uh Goldston is my last name.” Smooth.  
“Last… name? If that name is your last, then what is the first?”  
“Alexander.”  
“Do you have any other names I should be aware of?”  
“Well my full name is Alexander Prince Goldston.”  
“Prince? And which name would that be?” Man, this is hard, who knew that one day I would be explaining my name to someone   
“Prince is my middle name.”   
“Why must you have so many names human? I only have one name Elita-One.” I sigh  
“Okay look, Alexander is the name that Identifies me, Prince is kind of like a secondary name that optional and for fun, and Goldston is the name of my family... like my people. Ok?”  
“So, what I am hearing is its just Alexander?”   
“Yes.” Finally.  
“Well in that case you can call me just Elita.” Elita-One smiles.   
“You don’t have to do that just to make me feel better.” I look back at Elita-One and watch her barely squeeze past some trees. Then she smises at me.   
“No, it’s not like that, Elita is what my friends call me.” I freeze in my tracks.  
“I’m… I’m your friend?” Elita-One stops as well.   
“Well, why wouldn’t we be, I think you are funny, and well I think you would be a good friend.” Elita-One shrugs. My legs give out beneath me. “Alexander!” Elita-One shouts. She drops down and scoops me up and brings me close to her face. “Are you okay? Is there something wrong?” Her blue eyes look over me worried.  
“It... It’s nothing.” I mumble.  
“I may not be an expert on humans, but I don’t think you are supposed to collapse like that, right?”  
“No.” I answer defeated.   
“Well then…” Elita-One sits down crossed legged. “Tell me what’s wrong.” Her face looks honestly worried about me, something no “friend” has shown me before.5  
“It’s, just that… I’ve never had a real friend before.” I hang my head in shamefully.  
“Hey…” Elita-One shifts her hands making me look her in the eyes “I will all ways keep my word as I will be your friend.” She says softly. She brings me closer to her face until we are almost touching then touches the tips of our noses together and tilts her head so my forehead rests on the brig of her nose “And that’s a promise.” I close my eyes as a few tears escape in this metal giant’s embrace. Her face of metal is surprisingly warm… and oddly comforting, like being wrapped in a soft blanket of complete safety, this feels similar to when I “faced off” with Slipstream. Elita-One, or I guess just Elita now, pulls her face away. “Feel better?”   
“Yeah” I nod.   
“Now are there any other questions you want to ask me?” Elita asks.  
Uh…” Oh yes, I have many questions but if I asked them all it would probably take three lifetimes. “Why are you here?”  
“Hm, I am afraid that the answer is not simple and quite lengthy, is this okay?”   
“Yeah” I shrug.  
“Nine million years ago my planet’s people were divided into two factions, the Autobots…” she then points at the red symbol on her shoulder. “and the Decepticons, such as Slipstream and the other two we saw. The war between the Autobots and the Decepticons ravaged Cybertron of all its energon and almost killed the planet itself.”   
“How?” I interject.   
“Hm…” Elita pauses. “Do remember when I mentioned energon?” I nod. “Energon is the most valuable resource of my kind, it is the very thing that gives us life. Similar to human blood it courses through our body as an energy source of life for us.” Elita pauses and sets me down on the ground and reaches behind her and pulls out a small glowing object from seemingly nowhere and sets it before me. “This is energon in one of its many forms” The “energon” is a cube in shape and pink in color and gives of a settle warmth. I reach out to touch the cube. “Woah there!” Elita blocks my hand with her own. “Energon is dangerous to organics like yourself, I am not so sure you should be touching it!”  
“Oh.” Elita picks up the cube and puts it back wherever she got it from.  
“Energon is naturally produced by Cybertron and is a very reliable resource if used responsibly, but during the war, we fought over energon. The constant battling and the constant siphoning of energon from the planet and drained it of the life-giving substance to the point of near death. In response to the toll on itself the planet went it into a state of hibernation and stopped producing the vital resource. Once we used all the energon that we could find, a search team was scrambled to go off planet in search for more energon or any other alternate form of power, Among that team was my leader, Optimus Prime.” Wow… now that is a name that demands authority. “When the team took to space, they were followed and attacked by the Decepticons and their leader, Megatron. Both parties where never heard from again, That was four thousand years ago.”   
“Whoa, whoa wait, four thousand years! How old are you exactly?”   
“It is rude to ask someone their age and my life span is longer than yours, now stop interrupting!” I shut my mouth “About thirty of your earth years ago, the Decepticons opened a space bridge between our worlds by the Decepticons, who crashed on your planet alongside the Autobots and an emergency Autobot signal traveled through the opening. When my fellow comrades and I received the signal, we scrambled to find its source and I was chosen to traverse here through the space bridge and find them. That is why I am here Alexander, to find my friends and allies, To find Optimus Prime.” W-whoa. My phone buzzes and I look at the screen.  
58 Missed Calls  
138 New Messages.  
“Sh…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note  
> Thanks for reading yall and please leave a comment for any recommendations or corrections. This series does not flow or go along with any Transformers series or movie, just how I envision it and think what would be cool. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s my mom!” I say in dread. 

“That device is called mom, what does it do?” 

“What? No, this is my phone, it’s a communication device.” Crap, crap, crap! How long have I been gone? 

“Then, what is mom?” 

“Y-you don’t have a mom?” 

“If I had one do you, I would have asked?” 

“I guess. Um… A mom is Um… Do you know how organics reproduce?” Please do not let me have to explain “That” today as well. 

“Either Asexually or Sexually.” Oh, thank the freaking stars. 

“Well humans reproduce sexually, and a mom is the female part of the pair.” 

“Oh, so your caretaker is trying to contact you?” 

“Yes, if you mean caretaker as my mom.” 

“Then why do you say it like it is a bad thing?” 

“Because it is! Do you have any idea how long we have been gone?” I exclaim. 

“Three hours fifty-five minutes and thirty-eight seconds, using earth’s measurement of time.” Elita states. 

“Uh… well yeah exactly! She is probably freaking out right now, I wouldn’t be surprised if she as forced the national guard to try and find me!” I wish I were joking. “And I am going to guess in the thirty odd years your people have been here and I haven’t I haven’t heard of them so either the government has buried their existence hiding them from the general public or even the government knows about them and they are operating beyond the human sight, so either way, I don’t think you exactly want to be found by anymore humans.” 

“Yes, this is true, when I arrived even the Decepticons where working beyond the area of human knowledge and keeping our existence secret of you humans so even I thought should follow suit and conceal my presence as well and chose my alt mode accordingly.” 

“What is an alt mode?” 

“An alt mode is the form we Cybertronians take when we transform for example I myself have a jet alt mode. We Cybertronians can also scan alien technologies and vehicles and take their form to disguise ourselves among an alien environment.” 

“Robots in disguise.” I whisper 

“Would you stop calling me a robot!” Elita snaps “I am a mechanical living being!” 

“Alright calm down, I'm sorry.” 

“What do you want to do about your caretaker?” Elita asks. Right mom got to stay on track here. 

“Well, where are we?” I look around at the surrounding forest. 

“I do not know, when we fled from Slipstream, I did not keep track of my heading, so I am afraid we are lost.” Elita looks down shamefully. I cock my eyebrow at Elita’s little pity party. I look back to my phone, 

“Hey, don’t feel so bad I've got two bars I’ll just use a GPS.” 

“GP…S?” 

“Global Positioning System.” 

“Humans have such readily access to such technology!” 

“Well if we humans have gone to space then I think we have widespread use of global positioning down too.” 

“I have been trying to crack human satellite networks to be able to use a global positioning program as well but I am not as adaptive to foreign tech as some of my comrades are.” 

“That's kind of ironic for someone who turns into an alien fighter jet, not two minutes ago you scan alien tech to take on their properties.” I joke. I see the gears in her head begin to turn... figuratively. 

“May I see the phone device please.” 

“Um sure just... don’t break it.” Elita holds out her hand flat and I place my phone in the center of her palm. The sound of a machine whirring to life fills the air and Elita’s left eye begins to glow brighter before a beam of light washes over my phone an envelope it in the soft blue hue of her eyes and lasts for a few seconds before disappearing. The machine makes the noise of it powering down before falling silent. Elita’s eyes grow dim and her body falls still. “Uh, are you... alright.” Did I break her, did I have a virus on it and I didn’t know about? Oh man I killed my only friend, who was a giant alien robot, major party foul! 

“Your smart phone has a lot of useful functions Alexander.” 

“YOUR NOT DEAD!” Elita blinks at my outburst. 

“N-no I am not dead, why would you think that?” 

“Well after you did the eye laser thing to my phone, your eyes went all dark and you weren't moving.” 

“I was merely processing my scan of your smartphone.” She then hands me back my phone 

“Wait how did you know that this is a smart phone?” 

“Well when I scanned and copied some of the functions of your phone, I discovered a vast network of human information you call the World Wide Web.” 

“Woah your connected to the internet now! Um just be sure to turn on safe search.” 

“Yes, that feature is a necessity.” Elita face looks like she has seen a ghost. 

“Oh...” 

“Yeah.” A moment of silence passes as Elita mourns the time she thought humanity was innocent. Elita shakes her head of whatever she thinking and holds out her hand for me to step onto. “We should get you home.” I hesitate. 

“You’re not going to throw me in the air again, are you?” I ask cautiously. 

“I was, but I guess I won’t now.” 

“Is there a less... terrifying way?” 

“There is a different way I could try.” 

“Yes, let's try that!” I hop up onto Elita’s hand and she stands to full height, her body breaking some of the some of the branches. 

“Try not to move too much.” Before I can even respond Elita begins to fold and I am taken into the mass of shifting metal. In the blink of an eye, I find myself in the cockpit of Elita’s jet form. 

“Woah.” I let out in wonder 

“Was that less terrifying?” 

“That. Was. AWESOME.” 

“You’re not missing any limbs or extremities, are you?” 

“Uh...” I give myself a good once over “No.” I say confused. 

“Oh Good...” Elita sighs in relief. “To transform like that while holding something takes a considerable amount of concentration.” Oh, so I was that close to being crushed. I look back at the dense forest shrinking behind us. 

“So, where were we?” 

“Boise National Park.” Elita states 

“Whoa we’re in Idaho!” I say looking down at the at the forest far below. 

“What state where we in when we began?” 

“Montana.” Elita begins to turn. “Wrong way?” I ask. 

“You cannot be mad at me for something I did not know.” 

“I’m just messing with you calm down.” I laugh. 

“Alright what is your address?” 

“138 Genuine drive.” Elita begins making small adjustments to her course. So, this is the end of my adventure, an entire race of alien robots waging a secret war on earth and I am probably the only human who actually knows that they even exist. Now I have to live my life pretend they never existed and go back to the normal droll of life. Then straight out in front of us purple electricity crackles then a black jet materializes. 

“Surprise!” a voice taunts through a speaker in the cockpit. 

“SCRAP!” Elita pulls up to avoid the newly materialized jet, then a jet thunders into place right above us with the two jets slamming into each other with the sound of scrapping metal. Whipping my head around I look at the scraped underside of the blue jet. 

“My paint!” another voice wines. The two jets fall back behind Elita on either side of her, From the clouds a grey jet with red markings falls into place leading the new formation. 

“Well if it isn’t Elita One.” a noticeably higher pitched voice then the other to smirks. 

“S-Starscream?” Elita says with a nervous voice. 

“Oh, how touching, you remember me.” Starscream says smugly. “Slipstream told me about your run in with each other and your...” then Starscream transforms and positions himself over Elita and looks directly at me “pet.” he finishes with an evil grin then returns to his place in jet form. Pet? Why if I was fifteen feet taller and made of metal, I would really teach him a lesson. “Lord Megatron has requested your audience, so don’t worry we won’t hurt you.” 

“Yet.” one of the other growls. Elita grows tense around me. 

“If you would be so kind as to let us guide you.” Starscream sneers. 

“I don’t have a choice, do I?” Elita growls. 

“Perspective as ever.” Starscream remarks. Then he begins to pull up into the clouds and disappears. 

“Alexander whatever you do, stay close to me.” Elita whispers. 

“O-Okay.” Elita is scared, her voice gives it away. Elita begins pulling up to follow Starscream. When we break the clouds, we are met with an endless blue sky with a cloud floor. “Whoa, if we weren't in so much trouble, this would be so much more amazing” Elita remains silent following Starscream. Starscream increases his speed leaving us far behind where he transforms and lands on an invisible surface that flickers when his feet make contact. Then all at once an enormous spaceship emerges from nowhere beneath Starscream’s feet. Two large double barrel cannons tower over Starscream on both sides of him, each pointed right at us. 

“You can land right here.” Starscream gestures to area in front of him. Elita moves into the landing are where she begins to transform. I’m jostled around inside the cockpit where I end up looking at the ground from my seat. 

“Where’s the human!” A voice shouts, beyond my point of view. 

“We are to high up; he will suffocate!” 

“I have prepared a way of sufficient oxygenation for the inferior organic.” Another voice says with a cold tone. Wow, these guys are throwing insults left and right. Another robot moves behind Elita to my view, this one is a large purple robot with a gun for a hand and one emotionless yellow eye. “Open the canopy so that I may retrieve the organic.” The purple cyclops commands. 

“The human stays with me.” Elita snaps. The purple cyclops then points his gun at Elita. 

“I will not repeat myself.” The cyclops states. Elita opens her cockpit letting out the pressurized air. Holding my breath, the cyclops holds out its hand for me to climb onto. When I climb up on the giant hand, I find a small silver metal device on the palm of its hand “That is for you, put it on for respiration.” I pick the device that I now recognize as a mask then place over my nose and mouth. The mask turns on with a whir of mechanical movement. An immense pain fills my head and I drop into the palm of the cyclops. 

“What are you doing to him!” Elita shrieks. Before she can turn, lasers shoot out of the ground and incase Elita’s hands restraining her and bring her to her knees. 

“The respiration devise is now connecting to the organics nervous system for proper function. The respirator is retractable and when the connection is done this organic will have control over it.” The pain begins to dull and I sit myself up. “Good the connection was successful.” I take a few deep breaths, the mask now supplementing my air. 

“You mean it could have not been successful?” I ask the purple cyclops 

“There was a 28.636% chance that the connection process would have failed and resulted in permanent brain damage that would have 89.999% chance of instant death or a 10.001% chance that it would result in a coma that would eventually take your life.” Fun. “Now I will teach you how to operate the respirator.” I look into the unblinking yellow eye. “Concentrate on the mask opening down the middle and retracting from your face to the sides of your head.” I focus on the mask, willing it to open, when it suddenly whips open cutting open my supply of breathable air. “Now do the opposite.” Concentrating again I quickly snap the mask closed returning my ability to breath. 

“Your knowledge of human terminology is higher than I expected and your sentence structure has changed completely.” Elita says glaring over her shoulder at our purple captor. 

“I changed my way of speaking to be able to instruct the organic the most efficient manner with terminology it understood.” These guys have a serious problem with belittling. Looking around I get a good look at my surroundings. More robots have gathered around Elita most of them look the same with red visors and black and purple bodies and Starscream and the other two jets that shockingly look like Slipstream. The blue jet is covered with scratches cover the front of its body and the blue jet notices this too. 

“You scratched my paint...” The blue jet walks up menacingly to Elita “Time to scratch yours!” He then points the gun at Elita. 

“Thundercracker, that’s no way to treat a guest.” A voice thunders. Immediately everybody drops to their knees in a deep bow. 

“Megatron.” Elita whimpers. In front of Elita is the biggest robot I’ve ever seen with a giant cannon on its arm. 

“Oh, no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys and as always thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

“Elita One, how nice to you see you again. How long has it been?” Megatron says treating Elita like a long-lost friend, Elita fear on the other hand was painfully obvious. She did not look Megatron in the eyes, other she fearfully watched the barrel of the giant arm cannon with such an intensity as if seeing a ghost or rather ghosts, allies, friends who's last memories where at the end of that cannon. 

“My lord...” Starscream rises from his bow. “I brought the Autobot and her pet as requested.” Starscream says smugly. 

“Congratulations Starscream you performed the task of a simple grunt... and if Skywarp’s and Thundercracker’s report are factual, I have also yet to receive your report by the way, they were the only ones to actually apprehend Elita One. Thundercracker even sacrificed his noble paint so that he could fulfill my command.” Megatron scolds jabbing an accusing finger into Starscream’s chest placing the giant cannon dangerously close to the winged robots grey face, his fearful red eyes stair down the barrel of the cannon. “Thundercracker!” Megatron barks, the blue jet jumps to attention. “Go see Knockout for those nasty scratches.” 

“Thank you, my lord,” Thundercracker bows before going through the door Megatron had just come through. 

“Now Starscream, do you feel like boasting?” 

“N-no my lord.” Starscream stutters. 

“Good...” Megatron turns away from Starscream “Now then Elita One...” Megatron drags the back of his hand down the side of Elita face then violently grabbing her jaw before she can pull away. “WHERE IS OPTIMUS PRIME?” 

“I do not know.” Elita growls. 

“GRAH!” Megatron roars before punching Elita in the gut causing her to cough up Energon. 

“Elita!” I cry out instinctively reaching out for her. As a result, every Decepticon is staring directly at me and my public display of weakness. Megatron flashes an evil grin. 

“I do not believe we have been introduced fleshling; I am Lord Megatron leader of the Decepticons.” Megatron says mightily placing his hands on his hips, puffing out his chest and looking out in front of him in a dramatic pose. “What is your designation?” Megatron leans closer to the hand of my purple captor. 

“I-I-I'm A-A-Alexander.” I stutter, Megatron’s overpowering presence causing my own voice to fail me. 

“Alexander...” Megatron says trying out my name then rises to his full height “DECEPTICONS, THIS HUMAN, ALEXANDER HAS THE HONOR OF BEING THE FIRST HUMAN THE DECEPTICONS TO HAVE OFFICIALLY MEET.” Megatron announces to the other Decepticons then leans back down dangerously close to me. “Now let us see if we cannot get Elita One to talk.” He whispers murderously causing my body to become rigged with fear. Megatron holds out his hand for me to climb on to but the purple cyclops just dumps me into his hand then turns to face Elita, her eyes grow wide with fear. 

“Megatron what are you do...” Elita begins. 

“Elita One...” Megatron interrupts. “Think very carefully about your answer and what you have to lose. Now I will ask one more time, where is Optimus Prime?” 

“I don’t know.” Elita pleads. 

“Wrong. Answer.” Megatron says flatly then shouts “Skywarp!” 

“Yes, my lord!” The black and purple jet rises to attention. 

“Fetch.” In one swift motion Megatron takes a step back then cocks his arm back then throws me off the side of the ship at such high speeds that next thing I know the giant spaceship slowly grows smaller as I fall closer and closer to the ground. I flip myself around stretching out my arms and legs attempting to produce drag, when I take in the view and my breathing grows to an increased rate, I am so high up that I can see the curvature of the earth. In The distance I see the black and purple robot materialize and look up at me and hover in place waiting for me to fall to him. In almost no time at all I am snatched up by the robot and thrown back into the air then land in the cockpit of the F-15 then I am pushed almost flat against my seat at the shear speed as the jet returns me to the top of the of the ship where I am dumped on floor. 

“That was fun human, let's do it again sometime.” The robot jet mocks. 

“ALEXANDER!” Elita screams, pulling on her restraints with all her might, trying to reach me. 

“It appears...” Megatron says picking me up “This human is more important to you then I thought.” 

“Observation: Elita One, erratic. Hypothesis: Guardian bond established.” A new voice says in an automated tone. Megatron turns to face the new voice. Standing in the shadow of the doorway stands a large robot whose figure is obscured by the shadows, the only thing that stands out is the blood red visor with a fierce glow. 

“You actually used that useless bond, and on a human no less.” Megatron says disgusted. 

“Yes, he is my charge...” she says looking down at the ground before looking up at Megatron locking eyes with him. Look on her face makes every Decepticon freeze and look on edge minus Megatron, the cyclops and robot voice in the shadows. “And I will protect him with my life.” She says fiercely yet also almost devoid of all emotion. 

Suddenly Megatron grabs her neck and pulling her face close to his, causing her restraints to pull back on her arms causing some metallic popping and grinding noises from her shoulder joints making Elita release a small whimper. 

“WE. SHALL. SEE.” Megatron says murderously. He lets go causing her to crash down on her spot on the floor. “Soundwave, find out what she knows.” The robot, Soundwave emerges from shadows revealing the tall blue purple-ish body and a glass chest with the (I guess) Decepticon symbol and his white mask. Soundwave lowers himself down to where Elita is now kneeling on the ground and gently uses his fingers to raise Elita’s chin so he can look her in the eyes. 

“Query: What is the location of Optimus Prime?” Soundwave says in his automated voice 

“I. Do. Not. Know.” Elita says spitefully. Soundwave rises from his crouched position. 

“Interrogation: Complete. Conclusion: She speaks the truth.” 

“Well then what is she doing here then?” Megatron asks Soundwave. 

“Answer: Attempting to locate Optimus Prime.” Um, how does he know that? 

“Well why didn’t you just say so?” Elita goes to retort then is interrupted by Megatron. “Why don’t we help one another out? 

“How?” Elita says confused. 

“Well, you lead us to that Prime of yours, then he and I finish what we started and as for your reward... You and your pet will become my personal slaves in the new world order I will create for this world as well as well as Cybertron.” Megatron replies smugly. Elita does not seem to be fazed by as if she had heard similar things for a long time. 

“You Decepticons never give me a choice with these kinds of things.” Elita sighs 

“Glad we could come to an agreement.” Megatron says almost sounding cheerful. “Soundwave make the necessary arrangements.” Soundwave holds up a devise about the size of a smartphone on the tip of his finger then puts it on Elita throat. 

“Tracker with audio, video sensors. Removal not advised, result; Decapitation.” Soundwave explains. 

“Now Elita go find me Optimus.” Megatron commands, Elita’s restraints disappear and she rises to her full height. 

“The Human.” Elita demands holding out her hand. Megatron’s eyes narrow into crimson slits his fingers curl up making them look like prison bars. 

“Maybe I should use your little pet as an incentive.” Megatron suggests smugly. 

“He is my charge and if he is not with me, I will go insane because of the bond, and I will become useless to you.” Everyone stares a little taken aback by Elita’s matter of fact attitude. Megatron snorts angrily before dumping me into her hands where she pulls me close to her chest and all most instantly, I can feel the tension in her ease. 

“HOW DARE YOU!” A voice screams and when everyone turns to find Slipstream standing in the doorway before storming out with three other robots, Thundercracker and a very shiny red one and a tall green and purple one each trying and failing to get Slipstream to go back to where they came from and stops in front of Megatron, her body still covered in scrapes and burns and one of her arms held in a cast like device. She pointed her finger accusingly up at Megatron. “You're just going to let her go! After what she did to me, she is an Autobot leader of the what's left of the Autobots on Cybertron no less! We should snuff out her spark here and now!” She yells at Megatron. Megatron’s eyes narrow dangerously and Slipstream’s proud demeanor disappears and her wings droop down like a dog's ears. 

Before Megatron can speak Thundercracker grabs Slipstream’s arm and pulls her behind him and looks up at Megatron before dropping into a deep bow. 

“My humblest apologies my lord, Slipstream is not thinking straight.” Slipstream opens her mouth to disagree but Thundercracker shoots her a nasty glare over his back at Slipstream, kindly prompting her to shut her mouth. “With her injuries and Knockout having turned off her sensory net it is probably messing with her processor” Thundercracker explains to Megatron. Megatron considers this looking over Slipstream before looking down at Thundercracker. 

“Get her back to the infirmary.” Megatron orders and Thundercracker takes Slipstream’s arm and drags her away with the other two robots following close behind and disappear into the ship not giving Megatron a chance to change his mind, behind him I see Starscream and Skywarp visibly relax. Hm, what is Slipstream to those three? Before I can think too much about it, Megatron looks back at Elita and me. “What are you still doing here, waiting for me to change my mind?” 

“It would be rude to leave without saying anything.” Elita says, a small smirk on her lips, when she suddenly dashes to side of the ship and promptly jumps off. 

She begins folding and shift until I am sitting in the cockpit of her jet form. 

I lean back and rest my head on the back out the seat and let out a long sigh. My whole body hurts from being so tense. Elita is still tense around me, I would be to if I had a bomb on my throat. 

We fly in silence for a few moments. 

“What are you going to do now?” I ask. 

“This does complicate things, doesn't it?” Elita sighs. A tracker that’s sees and hears every moves you make... hey wait. 

“Can they hear us now?” 

“No, the tracker right now is currently below you on the outside.” 

“Huh, so what’s the plan?” 

“I’m taking you home.” Wait. 

“What?” 

“You’ve become too involved in a war that is not yours, and you will be safer with your own people then you will be with me.” Quickly, I think up about as many excuses as I can come up with. 

“What about if you go insane cause you are a Guardian and the distance or whatever?” 

“My spark will be at ease knowing you are safe at your own home.” 

“What about the tracker? The Decerpt... the... whatever they are called, will know where I live.” 

“Then we go to the place where we met and go our separate ways.” 

“Then what about this?” I say pointing to the very alien mask that still covers the lower half of my face. Elita is silent for a few moments. 

“You can’t take it off?” 

“One eye said it was fused with my brain, so I really don’t want to try.” 

“And it is still visible when you open it?” I open the mask and feel the large metal devices that hide behind both my ears. 

“Yep.” I sigh, how do I explain this when I get home. I can see it now. You’ve been gone for hours; you’re covered in dirt and what in the world are those behind your ears? Uh, I fell and lost my hearing and went and got big hearing aids. I sigh again picturing what would probably be my timely demise. I turn and look out the canopy and watch as the sun slowly falls below the horizon. Time has surly files it feels like three minutes ago but at the same almost an eternity ago. 

I also think about what Elita said, I know in my mind she is right, but I don’t think I can ever go back. I have become too invested in a people that are aren’t mine and too emotionally attached to being from a planet not even visible from my night sky. I place my hand on the metal beside me and am met by a friendly warmth and I make up my mind. “You promised you would be my friend.” I say. 

“I did.” she says softly. 

“And friends help each other out.” 

“You have helped me out Alexander.” Elita says figuring out what I am trying to say. “But I have placed you in too much danger and what kind of friend would I be to let you stay in that kind of danger!” 

“And who are you to decide my fate!” I counter. “I have been thrown into war of another world and I am not going let you or anybody else tell me what to do, I have let life take me for a ride but now I am taking the reins and taking life to where I want it to go and right now that is with you.” Elita is silent for a few moments before saying. 

“Are you sure this is what want for your life? If you take this path, I cannot guarantee that you will ever be truly safe again.” 

“Elita you have made me a promise that has brought me more happiness then I felt in a long time, and in return I make you this promise, if you ever need help, I will help you in any way I can even though I am only human.” Elita doesn’t respond to my promise but slowly starts to descend. Finding a small clearing in the forest below and changes into her robot form gently sets me on the ground. 

“Wait right there.” She then folds back down into a jet and just sits there for a few moments before her cockpit opens and a person jumps out of Elita and down to the ground in front of me. The shear shock of what just happened in front of me caused me to stumble back and fall. I look back at Elita still in her jet form seems not to care that a new human that just jumped out of her. 

“Um, HELLO?” Point to the human while looking at Elita. The Human stands up from its crouched position the person before me wears a green pilot jumpsuit and a salmon fighter pilot helmet. 

“What, you don’t recognize me?” Elita voice comes from the human, muffed by the oxygen mask the person wears before reaching up and pulling it off then the mask before it disintegrates into tiny shards of lights and disappearing completely. I must look dumbfounded be the newly uncovered faced has a big smile. Then the helmet then also shatters revealing a beautiful woman with light blond hair that looks almost pink in the light of the setting sun. 

“Elita?” 

“Yes?” She says sweetly 

“Your... your... human?” I say very confused. 

“No this is my holomatter solid light avatar projection.” 

“...huh?” 

“You know what a hologram is right?” She asks and I nod. “A solid light hologram. See.” She holds out her hand. I reach out and take hold of her hologram hand she lifts me up without any problems. I hold up Elita’s hand and inspect it. The gloved hand is obviously solid and looks real but the part I can’t wrap my mind around is that feels real. Before I can get a good look at the glove it shatters in my hand. 

“Never gonna get used to that.” I mumble, Elita human hand now in mine and a subtle warmth of it simply blows mind. The soft texture of skin feels so real, small hairs on her hand, the creases of the joints it’s all there! 

“Um, are you done?” Elita asks awkwardly. I look up and feel heat in my cheeks and let go of her hand. “As you can see my avatar is virtually indisputable from a human.” 

“Okay but why do we need you to look like a human? 

“To find Optimus Prime.” 

“Wouldn’t that be easier with your actual body since you can fly?” 

“Yes, it would but I can’t let the Decepticons track me in my efforts to find him. I have no idea what kind of condition he is in, should he be injured, and I was the one lead the Decepticons right to him.” Elita’s avatar shudders. “The very thought makes my spark shudder.” 

“You’re very dramatic you know.” I point out. Elita ignores me and looks back at her real body and then it takes off. “Where are you going?” I say watching as her real body flies off. 

“My avatar has a range of about 400 miles, so I am going to throw the Decepticons off our trail.” Elita says watching her body disappear far into the sky then looks around. Then she points behind me. The nearest town is a few miles that way” I look the way Elita is pointing and see a small dirt path lead into the forest. I walk to the start of the trail and look down the small trail. Elita comes up behind and sets a hand on shoulder. I look back at Elita now wearing a pink shirt, black leggings and has her hair in a ponytail. 

“When did you change?” 

“Just now.” 

“Huh.” 

“Alexander.” Elita’s face now serious. “Our journey together starts now, after this point I can no longer guarantee your safety and you will never be truly able to go back the life you once knew. Are you ready?” I smile. 

“Born ready.” Elita smiles back. 

“Then let's go.”


End file.
